sagetvfandomcom-20200214-history
SageTV and Home Theatre PC Software
Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that since (Month) (Year) Please note that this wiki will hopefully be the home of the SageTV documentation. Currently, it is not really ready for public consumption, but hopefully will be there soon. In the meantime, for information on SageTV, and it's use, please direct your attention to the SageTV Forums, which are alive and active at http://forums.sagetv.com . * WHY!! About this Wiki * What's Freesat, Freeview etc * Channel Numbers * Full Satellite frequency list * Freesat frequency list * Freeview frequency lists * Useful Links * SageTV Information * XMLTV Plugin Information * How To... * Why Sky channel numbers? * Common Access Modules - CAMs * SageTV 9 Download and Installation Instructions * Manual }} ;30th November 2015 / Expanding use of this wiki to hopefully become the primary manual source for SageTV. ; ;30th September 2012 / Main Satelite frequencies updates, corrected More4+1 and ITV1+1 - Full Satelite Freq List page. ;28th July 2012 / Main Satelite frequencies updates to include the BBC Olympic channels (now tested) - Full Satelite Freq List page. ;22nd Jan 2012 / New CAM page - CAM info page. ;22nd Jan 2012 / Updated the Full Satelite frequency list - Get it HERE!. :Please feel free to add information and remember using Sky channel numbers makes life much easier ;22nd Jan 2012 / Updated Channel number - Channel numbers. ;9th Feb 2009 / Winter Hill Data and various amendments and info added. :News - Please feel free to add information and remember using Sky Channel Numbers makes life much easier ;18th January 2009 / Freesat data added :News - Check out the Freesat data, mostly copied then amended from ElGato's work, thanks ;17th January 2009 / Open for business :News - Roll up Roll up.... Get checking this data then..... ;17th January 2009 / Help wanted :News - Help needed, please see the What Next link above.... To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse